


First Date

by NarfoOnTheNet



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Inspired by a prompt, Might rot out your teeth, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarfoOnTheNet/pseuds/NarfoOnTheNet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrha asks Ruby out on a date. Also uploaded to Fanfiction.net and my tumblr under the same username.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

“Hey, Ruby?”  


The five-year-old looked up from the picture book she was ‘reading’. “Yeah, Pywwa?”  


“No, Ruby,” The seven-year-old redhead gently chastised, “It’s Pyrrha, not ‘Pywwa’, remember? Peer-Rah.”  


“Peew-Wah.”  


“Peer-Rah.”  


“Peew-Wah.”  


“Peer-”  


“Pee-er.”  


“-Rah.”  


“R-wa. Peer-Rah!” Ruby finished with a triumphant smile.  


Pyrrha’s smile widened. “Very good, Ruby! Now, um,” Pyrrha took a moment to remember what she wanted to ask. “Do you want to go on a date?”  


Ruby blinked, her silver eyes shining with curiosity. “Wot’s a dayt?”  


“It’s something the older kids and grown-ups do. They go out and do things together and have fun.”  


Ruby thought about this. “Like when me ‘n Yang go to your house or you come to me ‘n Yang’s house?”  


“‘Yang and I’, Ruby, and I think dates only have two people, so it will be just you and me.”  


“Oh,” Ruby looked worried. “Wouldn’t Yang be sad?”  


Pyrrha thought this. She didn’t want to make her best friend sad. “Well, maybe you and Yang can go on a date after we go on a date? Then Yang and I can go on a date after you.”  


Ruby smiled. “Okay!” Then she looked confused. “Wot do you do onna dayt?”  


“Well, I think you go to a movie, and then you go to a fancy restaurant, and then you go for a walk in the park, and then I think you go to someone’s house to sleep.”  


“Like a sleepover?!” Ruby yelled excitedly. She always wanted a sleepover.  


“Yeah, I think so. So,” Calm emerald eyes met excited silver eyes, “Do you want to go on a date?”  


“Yeah! Let’s go onna date, Peer-Rah!”  


/  


“And that,” Taiyang’s voice boomed over the loudspeaker, “Was how Ruby and Pyrrha went on their first date.”  


Laughter echoed throughout the reception hall, guests from both families unable to keep their mirth contained.  


Seated at the main table, wearing a black tux with a red dress shirt underneath, Ruby softly banged her head against the table.  


This did nothing to deter the laughter of her sister and friends at the table.  


“Why, Dad, why?” The twenty-three-year-old asked as her blonde giant of a father sat down.  


“Because I’m your father: it’s my job. And to get back at you for the bike incident when you were ten.”  


“You’re still blaming me for that?!”  


“Oh my God,” Yang said in between gasps for breath, “I can’t believe I forgot about that. Oh man, I was _so_ jealous.”  


“Did they really go to a fancy restaurant?” Nora asked as she bounced in her seat next to Ren.  


“They absolutely did,” Taiyang said, “And a movie; and they went walking in the park – which was actually our back yard, since it was so late. Ruby kept telling everyone they came across they were on a date; she was having so much fun. And they had their little sleepover too.”  


“Mister Xiao Long,” Weiss said almost pleadingly, “ _Please_ tell me you have pictures.”  


Taiyang grinned as he reached into a bag on the floor and took out a photo album.  


The blood drained from Ruby’s face as Yang, Blake, Weiss, Nora, Ren, and Jaune crowded around her father to coo and squeal at the photos.  


Pyrrha smiled at down at her wife, gently taking her hand in hers and interlocking their fingers. Ruby looked up at her, the look of awe returning as she was reminded of how beautiful Pyrrha looked in her red wedding dress.  


“It’s still my favorite date, _glykia mou_.” Pyrrha said, her green eyes shining.  


Ruby smiled, giving her wife’s hand a squeeze. “Yeah, the best ever.”  


( * * )  
Something I whipped up in a few minutes, inspired by a prompt from OTP Prompts on tumblr.  
My goal with this was to rot out my readers’ teeth. Let me know if I succeeded :)


End file.
